Only You
by berniegirl13
Summary: James and Lilly are perfect together. And thats all they need. Only each other.


James entered the tiny house in Godric's Hallow.

"Hey Lil," he said, walking up next to her.

"Hey James," she said, looking up at him.

"Harry asleep?" James asked quietly. The newborn was wrapped in Lilly's arms, as she rocked in the wooden rocking chair.

"Finally," Lilly said. "He's rambunctious one. I wonder where he gets that from."

"Ah, my dear Lilly," James said, lifting up his child from her arms. "Only you would be able to pass down such a trait." Lilly rolled her eyes, but smiled as she watched James put Harry to bed.

"Now what?" Lilly asked.

"Well," James pretended to look thoughtful. "We could become boring people and read the news. Or we can become boring people and play a muggle board game. Because sweetie, only you like that." Lilly laughed and got up from the rocking chair.

"I think we can think of something more interesting than that," Lilly told him.

"Only you would say that," James said. "Alright, let's be interesting and read a book." Lilly's eyes brightened. "Only you would be excited by reading."

"And only you wouldn't be," Lilly told him. James grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his. "How about we eat dinner. Unless you and Sirius already did?"

"Perhaps," James said, pulling her close. "But you know that I never say no to a second dinner." Lilly laughed.

"Only you," she said, and smiled as James pulled her even closer. She looked up at him and kissed him, the kiss lasting for moments.

"Love you Lilli pad," James said.

"Love you too James," Lilly smiled. "Come on, dinners in the oven."

"Lilli pad, I think you may be the only witch who uses an oven," James said, following her into the kitchen. Lilly simply rolled her eyes, and opened the oven to pull out to long sandwiches. "Did you really order muggle take out again?" Lilly shrugged. "Only you." James laughed, but didn't complain at the long hero set in front of him.

"So how's Sirius?" Lilly asked.

"Fine," James said, with his mouth full. "Neither of us have seen Wormy for a while."

"What about Remus?" Lilly asked.

"Working for the Order," James said. Lilly nodded. "How's Harry doing?"

"He's exciting!" Lilly said sarcastically. "I may not be going out on missions for the Order, but trust me, all the twist and turns in this kids life is enough to keep me occupied and entertained for months!" James laughed.

"Just wait till he says his first word," James said. "I can hear it now, 'Dada' or 'Dad' or 'Daddy' or 'Prongs' or 'James', I'm not picky."

"Yes that's quite a wide variety," Lilly said, rolling her eyes. James laughed.

"How's Petunia," James asked. Lilly went red.

"I don't like to talk about that….girl," Lilly mumbled.

"Oh, Lil, I'm sorry, I just I saw her the other day, she was walking with her kid," James explained.

"How?" Lily asked, surprised. "She doesn't even live near us!"  
"I was visiting Mrs. Fig," James explained.

"Only you would visit a kindly old woman that you haven't seen in years," Lilly said, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to tell her to be safe in this war," James said. "She does live in a muggle village, so I helped her set up a few charms to be safe."

"That's sweet of you," Lilly said, beaming at her husband.

"Well I have changed since Hogwarts," James said. "Where only you would say no to going out with me."

"Yes but it was not only you to ask," Lilly said, teasing her husband. "Should I list a few others?" James blushed.

"I think we're fine," he said. "Should I list some of mine?" Lilly laughed.

"Yes, I think we have a good, what hour?" Lilly said, smiling.

"It wasn't that many," James said indignantly. "Just Amanda, Ariel, Cora, Brittany, and Marie. You were the only one ever really on my mind."

"Those were just your long term girlfriends," Lilly said. "You went out with every girl at least once."

"Ha ha," he said. "Shall we go through your list? Let's see, John, Mike, and Randy to name a few." Lilly blushed.

"I never meant to go out with Randy!" Lilly said, trying to defend herself.

"Ah but you did," James teased. "But I don't mind, he led you to me."

"Right, because he was so horrible, I figured you couldn't be worse," Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"No because you realized I was the only one for you," James said. "No one could be more perfect than I."

"You haven't lost your arrogance from Hogwarts I see," Lilly said.

"It's a generic trait," James explained. "So only you won't have it."

"I'll try to make sure only you do have it," Lilly shot back. She cleared the table with a flick of her wand.

"Ahh so you are a witch," James said.

"A desirable witch," Lilly said, leaning back.

"Yet I am just a simple wizard, married to a gorgeous witch," James said.

"Darn right," Lilly snorted.

"The witch that I am married to has the most beautiful eyes," James leaned towards her. Lily leaned in as well.

"The wizard I am married to has the most untidy hair," she said, smiling as he stroked her face. "But I wouldn't go for any other."

"Not would I," he said. "For my wife is perfect."

"Oh what's her name?" Lilly teased.

"Lilly," he whispered. She smiled.

"I know," she answered. "Mines name is James."

"Good to hear," he said, still smiling.

"Because there is only and always you," Lily said grabbing his hand.

"And there is only you my Lilli pad," James said. "Forever and always, only you."

James leaned into kiss his wife. It was perfect, and the only reason they stopped was because Lilly was smiling too much.

"Love you Lilly," he said to her, smiling at his wife.

"I love you too James," she told him back. And they kissed again, even longer, both smiling a bit too much.


End file.
